In recent years, there have been complaints about the limitations of a digital computer because of the exponential increase in the amount of money needed for investment in equipment relating to minute processing technology. Thus an analog computer has been receiving a lot of attention. However, in an analog computer, a multi-valued register or memory is needed to store the data and such means have not been realized yet.